Only Katrina
by Karibbean
Summary: #5 Story version of "PotC: On Stranger Tides"; following other "Katrina" stories; Jack/OC with W/E
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Dear Readers,

I must tell you all something…

In all honesty, when contemplating about writing this movie out, I didn't think to involve Will and Elizabeth at all… never really crossed my mind, actually. However, after only writing the prologue it appeared that there was an interest to have those characters come along for the ride, too. It was an interesting concept and, therefore, I took it up as a challenge. And yet, I couldn't resist at going back to my original plan.

So… with that said… there are two versions of this story: that which includes Will and Elizabeth (version 1) and that which does not (version 2).

Thank you,

Karibbean


	2. Prologue

**Only Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (movies, ride, characters, plot, dialogue, junior novelization, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note:** Yay, another sequel! Ok… I want to give a heads up here… I will write as diligently as possible and post as soon as possible, HOWEVER, I work a lot (5 jobs, no days off) and so, please don't be expecting the best and immediate postings! Please! I will try, but please bare with me with great patience! Oh, and if you have any ideas you think would be good for this story that you'd like me to write out, I would absolutely love to know about them! Just send me a note! Thank you!

**Prologue**

After all was said and done in the ordeal with Davy Jones, Jack and his wife returned to Port Royal with their dear friends, the Turners, to begin a more settled life.

This, however, did not go about as easily as all had hoped. For one, Elizabeth began to find her home without her father eerie and depressing; and then there was Jack. Although thrilled to have a son, and relieved to have survived Jones and Beckett, Sparrow was beginning to feel rather caged as he remained on land observing his new home being built and waiting on Norrington to gain the permission needed to give the pirate the freedom to take on the seas as a privateer against the French.

Katrina and Will were quick to notice the change of mood and interests in their spouses. Without hesitation, they planned a visit to see Katrina's father, who was located temporarily in Madrid. It was a perfect idea for Elizabeth, but Katrina wasn't convinced that Jack would last long there due to the lack of ocean views. And so, as Will made the arrangements of the Pearl, crew, and cargo, Katrina wrote to her father to contact her uncle that was a naval officer stationed at Cadiz.

Upon arriving in Spain, to her surprise and relief, Katrina was not only greeted by her Tio Miguel, but also by her father. Everything was taken care of in hiding the Pearl for a few days until decisions of the whereabouts of final lodging were established – for Elizabeth began to change her mind about going to Madrid, and Jack didn't like the idea whatsoever at being at the center of Spain's Royal Naval base.

Although in the comforts and protection of her uncle's mansion, Katrina found her husband to still be slightly anxious, catching him every now and then pacing along the balcony looking over the sea, compass in hand, eyes wandering between it and the horizon; she knew he wasn't going to win the battle to remain on land with her and their child. Therefore, with a loving heart, and for the umpteenth time, Katrina told the pirate captain to set sail on the Pearl. Like the previous times, Jack hesitated and quickly declined, but Katrina forced the truth out of him. Torn, but willing to take her blessing, Jack set off to Tortuga with Gibbs to find himself a proper crew for the mission that had been aching within him since he last saw Sao Feng's sea chart.

It was while in Tortuga that Sparrow came across Barbossa and – more importantly – the wanted map. However, it was also there that he lost the Pearl to Barbossa, again. Taking things in stride, Jack – with the chart he had stolen from Barbossa – set sail to Florida in a simple dingy.

In time, help coming from his compass and the map, Jack did find the Fountain of Youth. In fact, he drank from it. And yet, as he made an attempt to test its powers by slicing the palm of his left hand just as he had done in the Isle de Muerta, it did not instantly heal. Confused, slightly aggravated, but still somewhat proud at the fact that he had made it to this secret fount all on his own, Jack abandoned it and returned to Spain with the intention of unveiling as to why he had not gain immortality…


	3. Late Night

**Only Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (movies, ride, characters, plot, dialogue, junior novelization, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Obviously I'm writing this as I'm posting… I thank you for the patience!

**Chapter 1**

**Late Night**

Katrina gave a sad sigh as her husband looked on at her with anguish in his eyes, the reflection of pale moonlight emphasizing his frustration in the story he had just shared.

"Please, let it go, Jack," she said softly as she turned her gaze down to the palm of his left hand as it lay upon her pillow, the scar from the Isle de Muerta fresh as he had reopened it in vain effort to prove that the waters had worked. "It's no good to go on in circles."

Jack shook his head as she placed her hand upon his. "I can't, love. I know I was in the right place… that was the fountain… it just didn't work…"

"Maybe this one truly is a simple myth, Jack."

"No, it can't be! How can ye say that after all we've been through? I'm just missin' somethin'… only, I don't know what it is…"

Her ear instantly picking up the barely audible sounds of stirring and whimpering, Katrina hushed the man. When all was silent again she took a deep breath. "Look, Jack, you've only just returned. Give yourself a few days' rest." She gave him a sweet kiss. "Then gather all the information you can find regarding the Fountain of Youth… including the whereabouts of your Pearl… and then return to claim its powers."

Jack frowned. "Ye mean _reclaim_ its powers."

Katrina fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, Jack, to _reclaim_ its powers."

"But just a few day-"

Katrina gave another kiss, imploring that her pirate leave the matter alone.

Jack pulled out of the kiss with a grin that Katrina knew all too well. "I could do that… we could just stay in this bed, in fact."

Katrina couldn't help to giggle at this.

"Aye, I like that… you… me… this bed… three or maybe four days… maybe possibly even five if ye beg-"

A soft whimper from the cradle across the room threw Jack off.

"Bugger," Jack cursed under his breath. "I woke 'im up, didn't I?"

Katrina immediately covered her husband's mouth with her hand as she signaled with a finger over her mouth for him to shut it. The whimpering only lasted a few seconds, quickly subsiding back into silence.

"You're lucky," Katrina whispered, releasing her hand from his lips. "If he had woken up you were the one to get him back to sleep."

"But I've only just returned, love," Jack whined.

Katrina smirked. "Yes, but he is _your_ son."

Knowing it was a battle to be lost, Jack merely replied with, "Fine."

Katrina's smile widened with satisfaction. "He missed you, you know."

Jack looked to the far wall where their son slept. "I missed 'im, too…" As he said this the slightest hint of guilt about his long-time mission and efforts to gain immortality began to creep under his skin.

"And me?"

Jack shook himself free of the guilt as he turned to his wife. "Aye, love. Every step o' the way."

"I miss our adventures together," Katrina said as he brought his hand alongside her face.

"I know, love, but ye can't come with me for this one… it's different now." He momentarily glanced back over toward Jacky. "And I've already lost you once… I can't have that 'appen again."

"You lost me? If I remember correctly it was that I lost you to the Kraken."

Jack shuddered at this. "Aye," he admitted, before adding strongly, "But I lost ye to Barbossa when I was marooned a second time on that pitiful island. I then nearly lost ye to Davy Jones. Then truly lost ye when I was sent to the Locker. And then…" He placed a hand on her lower abdomen. "I almost lost you and Jacky to Becket and that maelstrom. That was too close, love."

Katrina took up the pirate's hand from her body and held it close to her heart. "You won't lose me again, Jack."

Jack turned his eyes away to the cradle.

"Or Jacky. You won't lose either of us."

Jack looked back to his wife. "You're not coming, love. I won't risk it."

Though at first a little hurt, Katrina quickly pulled herself out of those feelings and focused back to the situation at hand. Perhaps in a few days' time, after he is well rested, she could convince him to let her tag along this second time around.

"Very well," she stated simply.

Jack eyed her suspiciously for a moment before he finally let it all go. "Now," he began, leaning forward, all too eager to change the subject. "Where were we?"

Katrina grinned at this, willing to follow suite. "You were agreeing to stay here with me…" She finished with a kiss.

"Aye, with you."


	4. Caught

**Only Katrina**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (movies, ride, characters, plot, dialogue, junior novelization, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note: **Have patience with me… thank you!

**Chapter 2**

**Caught**

"Bloody 'ell," Jack groaned, rubbing a hand across his eyes as he took a seat at the end of the breakfast table. "Why are we up so bloody early?"

Will Turner peeked around the judge's proper English newspaper to look at the pirate seated next to him like he was mad. "It's a quarter past one in the afternoon."

Jack's hand slid down his face as he watched Will. "Aye, but I just made port last night." He paused before gesturing his head toward the opposite end of the table where Katrina, Elizabeth, and many of the household maids, fussed and cooed over feeding baby Jack Henry Sparrow. "And that li'l one wasn't much 'elp wi' the whole gettin' t' sleep bit either."

Will grinned at this. "Glad to have you back, Jack."

"Mmm…" Jack groaned in complaint again massaging one of his temples. "Katrina's distracted enough… maybe a quick nap and then-"

"Jack!" bellowed the voice of Judge Banks as he rushed through the grand foyer and into the dining room. "Jack!"

The pirate brought his second hand to his other temple for continuous massaging as Katrina chimed in, "What is it, Father?"

"You're not going to believe this… nor will you like it," the judge declared, coming to a stop directly before Jack. "You've been caught."

"What?" everyone but Jack seemed to cry out; the pirate captain merely narrowed his eyes in question as he looked up at his father-in-law, mumbling, "Have not."

"I've just received this letter… apparently you were in London-"

"Was not," Jack cut in, lowering his hands and sitting up straight.

"-and got caught."

"Did not."

"Your trial is set for the end of this week." The judge slammed down the letter in front of Sparrow and then held up another paper that had been sent with it – a rough sketch of an all too-familiar bearded face. "And this is you."

"Is not," the pirate replied, offended.

"That's Mr. Gibbs," Elizabeth said as she approached the men. "They've mistaken him for Jack?"

"I'm afraid so," Judge Banks acknowledged.

"Why, that's terrible!" Katrina joined in, carrying the babe. "Can't you do anything to stop this, Father? You know he'll hang!"

"You know I can't do a thing, Katrina. To correct them will only sentence Gibbs as the pirate he is… and then consider what position that puts me in with the whereabouts of my information in knowing that that man is not Jack Sparrow."

"Captain."

"Apologies," the judge nodded to the pirate. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

Katrina turned her gaze down to her husband. "You know you can't let him hang, Jack."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jack tried shrugging off the matter.

"Jack," Katrina warned. "He's your first mate, you've been through a lot with him. It's not right."

Jack cringed under his wife's glare.

"Don't worry, Katrina," Will spoke up. "I'll go save Gibbs."

"Oh, no ye won't!" Jack suddenly snapped, standing up. "I'll rescue the man!"

Will gave a smirk. "Fine. And I'll go with you."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-"

"And so will I."

Jack looked to Elizabeth. "Definitely not."

Elizabeth walked around to stand behind Will, still seated, and placed her hands on his shoulders. "He goes, I go."

"Even better, because he's _not_ going."

"Well, then I'm coming, too."

Jack closed his eyes, a hand pinching the bridge of his nose, upon hearing this from his wife. "No, no you're not, love," he started as calmly as possible. He then opened his eyes to look at the trio before him. "No one is goin' t' London but me t' rescue Gibbs!"

Will, Elizabeth, and Katrina looked onward to Jack as if stunned by his words, only then to turn to one another with utter excitement and discussion in planning out their course to London.

"No, no, no, no, no…" grumbled Jack.

"It appears to be too late, my boy," the judge said gently as he gave a pat to the pirate's back.

"No!" Jack suddenly yelled; his friends and wife turned to him in abrupt silence. "No one is goin' wi' me!" He then pointed at Will and Elizabeth. "I have trust issues wi' the two of ye." He then pointed his finger to his wife. "And you…" he eyed his son momentarily. "You 'ave a baby. Ye can't just up and leave and abandon him."

Katrina lifted an eyebrow before calling to one of the maids, "Carla?"

"Yes, Mrs. Sparrow?"

"If I left to London on holiday for a few days, could you and the other girls-"

"With my help," interjected the judge strongly as he took up the babe from his daughter's arms; Jack shooting him a look of disbelief.

"—take care of my son?"

"Of course, Mrs. Sparrow!" Carla clapped her hands. "It would be our delight!"

"No! No! No!" Jack cried out once more, hands flailing about him. "I am the only one going to London! The rest o' ye stay 'ere! That's an order! Savvy?"


End file.
